Valentine's Day in Underland
by Kasbgre1107
Summary: Just an idea I got from watching a Youtube video on Disney Characters on Valentine's Day. The first half of the fanfic basically came from the youtube video but I changed it to fit Alice/Tarrant. This story is about Tarrant and Alice on Valentine's Day when she was age 6 and then it fast forwards 15 years later when Alice is 21. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't wrote anything or updated any of my uncompleted stories yet. Last year was pretty rough for me with life, college, and writer's block. I still intend on finishing my uncompleted stories so don't think that I'm one of those authors that get half way done and then give up because I'm not. Anyway here's a one-shot I did based on something I saw on youtube and thought it would be a good Tarrant/Alice fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, Disney, or Tim Burton. Also the first section of the fanfic comes from a youtube video I found on Disney characters but the second section comes from me.**

**Rating-K+**

***Valentine's in Underland***

**Six-year-old Alice sat next to Tarrant Hightopp at his tea table in Underland. In Aboveland, Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Alice began to wonder if the people of Wonderland celebrated Valentine's Day.**

**"Mr. Hatter, Do the people of Wonderland celebrate Valentine's Day?" asked Alice.**

**Her question seemed to take him by surprise but he answered her anyway.**

**"Yes of course, we have a Valentine's Day, why do you ask?" Tarrant said taking a pot of tea and refilling his empty cup.**

**"Where I come from, it's only about a week away." **

**"Oh I see..."**

**"Do you have a Valentine, Mr. Hatter?"**

**"Yes I do actually!" Tarrant stated proudly.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Why it's Tea, of course!"**

**Alice shook her head but continued with her questions.**

**"What do you give your Valentine then?"**

**"I give it sugar, just a little bit."**

**"I don't understand, you drink your Valentine!" Alice stated getting frustrated.**

**"Yes, but I can make more!" Tarrant said excitedly.**

**"So you would have a never-ending supply of Valentines?"**

**"Exactly! It's the best way to celebrate it you see?"**

**"So what does the tea get out of it, really...?" Alice asked thinking she would stump him.**

**"I already told you that I give it sugar!"**

**"Yes...but then you eat it."**

**"Maybe a little bit of honey... I don't eat tea, ALICE...I drink it."**

**"But that doesn't make any kind of sense, Mr. Hatter! Tea is an inanimate object!" Alice stated. She couldn't believe Mr. Hatter thought tea could be a Valentine.**

**"It makes perfect sense Alice because I love tea!"**

**"But inanimate objects don't love you back, you see?"**

**"Of course they do!"**

**"Oh really, well does your tea give you hugs?" **

**"Yes!"**

**Alice sighed.**

**"Well does your tea make you soup when you are sick?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Does your tea give you...no it doesn't!"**

**"Yes it does!"**

**"How?"**

**"I say, tea give me soup and it does! Everyone in Underland knows that! It's not a new concept. Do you have a Valentine?" Tarrant couldn't believe Alice had never heard of inanimate objects being Valentines. It happened all the time in Underland but a part of him wondered if he'd ever have a true Valentine one day.**

**"Yes!" Alice said snapping him out of his thoughts.**

**"Who then?"**

**"Dinah, my cat!" Alice stated proudly.**

**"Dinah the CAT?" Tarrant said insultingly.**

**"What's wrong with a cat?"**

**"It's a cat! What does a cat do for you?" Tarrant asked a little disgustedly. It was a known fact that Tarrant didn't too much care for cats or one cat at least by the name of Chessur. **

**"Well, you see I'm not old enough to have a prince like my Aunt Imogene so...that's why I have Dinah!"**

**"Well you'll never be a princess, Alice."**

**"Says who?"**

**"Not rude little girls like you. Princesses always show up to tea parties only when they are invited and they are always right on time. You, Alice, are always late! Naughty!"**

**"Well at least I have a real person for Valentine's Day unlike you!" Alice stated angrily. **

**"You just called your cat a person! You're crazier than all of Underland!" Tarrant teased but he had gone too far.**

**"That's it! I've had enough! I'm going to look for Mr. Rabbit!" Alice said storming away from the tea party.**

***15 years later***

**Alice was now one and twenty after spending two years in China expanding her father's trade. She had gotten back from her trip earlier than she had expected. She was home in time to spend Christmas with her mother and her sister, Margaret's family. It was nice being home again as she had missed her family even though they always seemed to be pushing her onto suitors. **

**She also missed Underland and kept thinking of a certain Hatter. She had been 19 at the time of her last visit and she had slain a Jabberwocky and defeated the evil Red Queen and her minions. When she was about to return home, the Hatter had begged her to stay. He had looked depressed and she could've sworn she saw a tear in his eye right before she vanished. She pondered it over from the moment she'd arrived back at the gazebo where she left Hamish waiting, she pondered on it on her trip to China, and she pondered it now. The same last moments between her and the Hatter kept replaying over in her head and when she gave it any thought, she felt a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach. **

**Once she had regained her memories, she wondered why he had asked her to stay because when she was a little girl, he gave her such a hard time and always seemed to act annoyed by her.**

**She looked up at the calendar that was hanging on her bedroom wall. Valentine's Day would be tomorrow and she had to go to Lord Ascot's Valentine's Day bash he was throwing since the company's trip had been successful. Alice was already dreading the party thinking about the men that her mother and sister would be shoving her way. She also didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day either. **

**She smiled when she remembered one Valentine's Day that she had spent in Underland when she was six years old. She knew Valentine's Day was actually celebrated on the same day in Underland ironically as all the other Underland days were either ahead of Aboveland's or behind. Time was a tricky fellow in Underland no thanks to the Hatter who had been blamed for killing him. She wondered if the Hatter's tea would be his Valentine again. **

**She didn't know why, but she felt jealous of it. It was a silly thing really, to be jealous of an inanimate object. **

**That's when she realized. The realization nearly knocked her to her knees. She wanted to be Hatter's Valentine because she was in love with him. It was a happy moment and a depressing one at the same time. She didn't know if he felt the same. She didn't even know if he was capable of loving in the sense that she wanted. For someone like the Hatter who always seemed to display his emotions to everyone, he never once mentioned whether he had ever been married much less, if he had ever courted anyone.**

**She remembered that it was at Lord Ascot's estate where the rabbit hole that led to Underland was and she started to get a mad, crazy, and wonderful idea. **

***Valentine's Day at Lord Ascot's Mansion***

**"You're late as usual." Lady Ascot stated flatly, as she frowned at Alice and Helen Kingsleigh.**

**"I do apologize! Alice was being stubborn as usual!" Helen stated.**

**"Yes well considering she helped make this all a success, you both should've been here earlier as we were about to start without you."Lady Ascot stated ushering them out to the patio.**

**Alice hated when she was talked about as if she wasn't there.**

**After a few speeches on their success, the Valentine's Day bash finally started. Alice excused herself from her mother and sister and headed toward the garden maze to get a bit of fresh air away from everyone.**

**'If only the Hatter were here!' Alice thought to herself and that made her remember her plan. She started running through the garden maze until she made it to the other end that led to the forest. She quickly climbed the hill and ran through the forest looking for the familiar old oak tree with the exposed roots. She soon found it and kneeled by the hole at the base wishing there was a better way to reach Underland that didn't involve falling, shrinking and growing.**

**After going through the same mundane routine she finally exited the room of doors. She drug her dress with her so she'd have something to wear once she got to her original size. After growing back to her right size, she ran as fast as she could down the path that would lead her to her Hatter.**

***Valentine's Day in Underland***

**Tarrant Hightopp sat at his tea party alone. Mally and Thackery and all the rest of Underland had went to a Valentine's Day ball the White Queen was hosting. He could've went and Mally had begged him to go, but everyone he was close to had a partner or friend to share the day that celebrated love with. He knew he loved tea but six-year-old Alice had been right. He couldn't talk to tea and tea couldn't do anything for him. He wondered if Alice remembered their discussion about Valentine's Day. He wished she were there to spend it with him. **

**It wasn't until she left after slaying the Jabberwocky that he realized his feelings for her. He was in love with Alice, the Champion of Underland. He wondered if she felt the same or if she even kept her promise that she would remember him. She was too beautiful to get involved with a broken man such as himself. She probably was in Aboveland somewhere spending Valentine's Day with some Lord or Duke. If only he could've convinced her harder to stay with them...with him. He doubted she would ever return.**

**That's when Alice came through the brush and made her way to the tea party table.**

**Tarrant couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Alice?" He lisped.**

**"Who else would it be?" She said steadily approaching the table.**

**"Alice!" Hatter shouted and ran down the length of the table to her and hugged her tightly to him.**

**She couldn't believe she was actually hugging the Hatter. She could feel his muscles through his clothes and it made her heart beat faster. It was short-lived though as he pulled away to look at her face.**

**"You came back! And and...you remember!" Tarrant said delightfully. **

**"I told you I wouldn't forget...how could I?" Alice asked not really expecting an answer.**

**"Well, you forgot once if I recall correctly." Tarrant said teasingly.**

**"I was six years old at the time, much too young to understand what I witnessed. When I left Underland the first time, I wound up on the river bank where I had fallen asleep during my sister's morning lecture so I assumed it all was a dream." Alice stated seriously.**

**"What is it about Underland that seems like a dream, my dear?" Tarrant asked curiously. "I assure you that Underland is as real as you are." He remembered something she had said to him about dreams on a balcony at the White Queen's castle. "I'm as real as you are...Alice." Tarrant said taking her hand into his and gently leading her to the tea table for a sit.**

**She was glad Underland was real. She was glad that he was real because she didn't know what she'd do if she had been in love with someone that wasn't real. He led her to the table and he sat in his signature chair with Alice to his right. She had pondered his question.**

**"I thought it was a dream because where I come from, there are no talking plants and animals. There are not any bright colors, only whites, grays, and blacks. Also, people who are mad are usually locked up." Alice stated truthfully.**

**Tarrant couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

**"Oh my! That sounds like an awfully dreadful place to live. Why did you go back?"**

**"My father was a business owner who had wanted to expand his business to a far off land but he died before he got a chance so I went back to complete his goal in his honor." Alice said sullenly.**

**"I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't aware that you had lost a family member. You've never spoken of your family and you know what happened to mine...the Jabberwocky...Ambushed, Dying, MURDER!"**

**"HATTER!"**

**"Dead! I'm fine!" He said embarrassed that he had lost it. He had never been the same since he lost his whole clan. **

**Alice knew talking about family was a touchy subject so that's why she always avoided it but this time she wanted to tell him the truth about why she didn't stay. So she decided to change the subject on the true reason why she was here.**

**"You know it's Valentine's Day today, back where I'm from?" Alice asked.**

**"Yes, the only day our two worlds share...ironic isn't it?" Tarrant wondered if it had anything to do with his love for Alice...of course, it could just be time playing tricks on him.**

**"So, do you have a Valentine, Hatter? Or is it Tea again?" Alice asked teasingly but she was really hoping the answer was no.**

**Tarrant wanted to tell her no and that he wished she were his but he was worried she might already have someone back in her world. After all, she usually fell into Underland by accident and always demanded to go home upon arrival. **

**"That depends...do you have a prince waiting for you back home?" Tarrant teased back.**

**Alice blushed at realizing he had remembered their conversation all that many years ago. **

**"No actually...I don't have anyone to share Valentine's Day with. I came here to get away from a Valentine's Day bash that my mother made me attend in hopes of me meeting someone. My mother and sister keep pushing suitors on me because they don't want me to end up unmarried and alone for the rest of my life." Alice said. She started to worry that if Tarrant felt the same way then she probably just scared him off so she spoke again. "I have nothing against marrying, I just want to marry someone I love."**

**"I don't understand, Alice...why would they think you would wind up alone?"**

**"I usually scare off the suitors they throw at me with the first conversation...they find me odd..."**

**"What a horrible thing for them to say! You're not odd, you're Absolutely Alice!" Tarrant said hoping to lift her spirits.**

**"Thank you, Hatter!" She said as she smiled up to him. "You also didn't answer my question earlier."**

**"I'm afraid I don't have a Valentine this year my dear...I made a rhyme!" Tarrant said. **

**"Oh, I see." Alice said but she looked a little sad.**

**Tarrant wondered if she was sad that she didn't have a Valentine. He wondered if she would mind being his even if it was only for today. He knew that Mirana's Valentine's Day Ball would be an all night thing and it was still early. He wondered if Alice would like to go to an Underland ball.**

**"Alice?" Tarrant asked.**

**"Yes?" Alice answered wondering why he didn't have a Valentine and was worrying that her later assumption had been right and that he might not be capable in loving her the way she wanted him too. After all, why was he completely alone at the Tea Party? Where was Thackery and Mally? She would be devastated if she were in love with someone that didn't love her back.**

**"I was wondering if you would be my Valentine?" Tarrant asked her softly.**

**Alice couldn't believe what he had just asked. She was scared she only imagined it.**

**"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked hoping she heard correctly.**

**Tarrant wasn't sure if he wanted to repeat himself. He was afraid that what he asked had offended her in some way. He knew he was putting his heart on the line with this question but if he didn't ask her now, he would never know what could've been.**

**"I asked if you would be my Valentine?" He said making his voice stronger.**

**Alice wasted no time answering.**

**"Yes! I would love too!" Alice replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. Tarrant noticed and smiled.**

**"Mirana's throwing a Valentine's Day ball tonight...would you like to go?" Tarrant asked.**

**Alice didn't care much for balls but she just wanted to spend time with her Hatter either way.**

**"I would love to but I don't have anything to wear." She said looking down at her tattered dress from the fall down the rabbit hole.**

**"You look fine Alice, but I'm sure Mirana has a dress you could borrow." Tarrant answered confidently. Little did Alice know, Tarrant had made her a couple of dresses and left them in her guest room at the palace in case she returned.**

**"That will work. I guess we need to head to Marmoreal then?" Alice asked.**

**"Yes, yes of course!" Tarrant said getting up from his chair and holding out his hand to take Alice's.**

**Alice took it immediately and she noticed how warm his hand was and how perfectly it fit in hers. As they made their way along the path that led to Marmoreal, Alice started to wonder why Hatter had never mentioned fancying anyone.**

**"Hatter?" Alice asked.**

**"It's Tarrant." Tarrant said wanting her to call him by his given name.**

**"Wha-What?"**

**"My name is Tarrant." He stated again.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Alice said wondering if he was angry that she didn't even know his real name. She liked it though, it suited him.**

**"I know you didn't know, that's why I told you. You can call me by my name or my nickname as either is fine but I just wanted you to know it. Most everyone in Underland calls me Hatter but few know my real name much less call me by it. I like to hear it sometimes, just makes me feel..."**

**"Tarrant!" Alice said fearing he was rambling.**

**"Grounded. I'm fine."**

**"Tarrant?" Alice asked trying out his real name on her lips.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Have you ever fancied someone?" Alice blurted out.**

**The question took Tarrant by surprise and he stopped abruptly. He wondered why she asked such an odd question. Didn't he make it clear that he fancied her when he asked her to be his Valentine? He was nervous but he knew he had to let her know fully how he felt if he ever wanted her to stay with him.**

**"Yes, I've only ever loved one girl. I love her now!" Tarrant said squeezing Alice's hand between his while he waited for her reaction.**

**Alice was clueless and thought Tarrant was in love with someone else. Therefore, she couldn't help but let the tears start falling.**

**"Oh! Well she must be a very lucky girl then to deserve your love!" Alice said between a sobbing hiccup.**

**Tarrant was taken aback when he realized Alice thought he was in love with someone else. He wondered why she was sobbing hysterically. Could it be because she felt the same? He knew it was now or never.**

**"She is lucky and she's also my Valentine today!" Tarrant said looking down at her with hopeful eyes.**

**"She-Wait! I'm your Valentine today!" Alice nearly shouted at the realization.**

**"That's why I asked you, Alice...I love you!" Tarrant said expecting her to reject him with this new information. She flew into his arms hugging him tightly. He was slightly confused at the gesture.**

**"Oh Tarrant, I thought you'd never say those words! I love you too!" Alice said not letting go of him.**

**Tarrant couldn't believe Alice felt the same! He picked her up and twirled her around making her laugh. He set her down and her down into her face. His eyes fell to her lips and he slowly but steadily brought his lips flush against hers. **

**Alice couldn't believe Tarrant felt the same way she did and that he was kissing her at this moment. It felt like time had stopped and it very well may have. After all this was Underland. His lips were soft and warm and she found herself kissing him back. Something that felt like a rush went through to her core. Tarrant deepened the kiss and she allowed his tongue excess. Her hands cupped his face and she steadily moved her hands to his hair gently tugging.**

**Tarrant swore he could forget about the ball and take Alice then and there in the woods but he was a proper gentleman and wouldn't let his passion get the best of him. He ended the kiss much to Alice's disappointment. He took her arm in his.**

**"I believe we have a Valentine's Ball to get to, my lady." He said beaming.**

**Alice could care less about the ball but it meant she would get to spend more time with the love of her life and it was even better that he returned those feelings.**

**There was one thing both Tarrant and Alice knew and that was that this had to be the best Valentine's Day ever and that they were spending it together instead of with Tea or Cats...**

***The End***

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this and yes I plan on getting caught up to my current stories that I need to update. **


End file.
